A JAG sleepover
by AirborneGirl
Summary: Forced to stay at JAG headquarters during a snowstorm, Harm and Mac finally turn to each other for some warmth.
1. Chapter 1

**A JAG sleepover**

**AN**: My new story, as promised. Fluffy as a pillow…came to me on a whim as the weather outside my own apartment got ever so depressing this weekend. And for the record: I don't care one silly little bit if they're both OOC, or else I wouldn't write this piece of fluff in the first place!

**AN II**: For the sake of the story, there's no Mattie, Machas not beeninvolved with Webb and Harm is back at JAG after his resignation.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them…but if you sue me, can Harm represent me? No? Than don't sue.

Let's start this story...

This didn't look good. She turned away from the window, shivering despite herself. The first snow of the season had started to fall early this afternoon and the streets outside were already coated with thick layers of slippery liquid goo. Add the fierce gushes of icy wind to the scene and you had all the ingredients of one mean snowstorm. This didn't look good at all.

Never a winter person, Mac dreaded going outside. Driving certainly didn't look very appealing. At this speed the traffic would be jammed for stretches of over a hundred miles, nobody daring or even able to move faster than 5 to 10 miles an hour. Even if she would leave now, at about 4 pm, she would possibly not even make it home before midnight.

A knock on her door made her jump a little. She turned to acknowledge Petty Officer Coates's presence.

"Ma'am, the Admiral wants to see you in his office ASAP!"

"Thank you, Petty Officer. I'll be right there."

The door closed again. Mac took a last sip from her coffee, meanwhile trying to think of a reason her CO would want to speak to her so urgently. Coming up with nothing she shrugged, put her now empty mug down on her desk and headed into the bullpen, only to collide headfirst with the solid tall frame of a certain Commander. Steadying her, he gave her his trademark grin that could make her knees go wobbly if she'd let them.

"Whoa there, hold on. Where are you rushing to?"

"The Admiral asked to see me. How about you?"

"The same…have we been up to something lately that I don't want to be reminded of?"

Again the flyboy smirk. Mac fought the urge to laugh, but sadly lost it. She and Harm had somehow found an easy way to communicate again after the Paraguay debacle. To both of their relief, tension had receded and they were back to bantering, teasing and sometimes even a little flirting. Knowing she wasn't seeing a spooky figure in private seemed to help a great deal too. Overall, whatever it was they had, it felt comfortable and simply good. She couldn't do without that friendship.

"If we did, than I don't recall it either, Sailor, but if it involves you, we'd better be preparing ourselves for the worst!"

"Jeez, just trample all over my heart, why don't you?"

He mock gestured to his ribcage while working his puppy look on her. Her insides turned to mush at the sight of it, but she was way too much a Marine to go all girly on him.

"Suck it up, Flyboy. We're late already."

With that, she dragged him into their CO's office.

To both their surprise, the room was already cluttered with staff when they entered. Sturgis looked less than comfortable, Bud appeared pale, with a nervously fidgeting, civilian clad Harriet next to him, clutching his hand. Jennifer tried to look composed, but Harm registered a nervous tremble going through her.

Well, at least they weren't about to be chewed down for something they did, unless it had been so offensive that the punishment was public humiliation, but what was going on? The Admiral at last came in himself and immediately the entire room came to attention. After his hastily "as you were", they all stood uneasily awaiting his news. Which he unceremoniously dropped on them like a five hundred-pound cannon ball.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that all roads heading in and out of D.C. have been closed off. So those of you who don't live somewhere within walking distance from headquarters are ordered to stay inside till further notice."

He continued on a less formal tone. "I had anticipated a situation like this, so I ordered bunk-beds, pillows, blankets and some toiletries for all of you. If you have an overnight bag somewhere, I suggest you get it."

He sighed. "Sorry folks, but it looks like we're gonna have to make ourselves comfortable around here. We might be stuck here during the night. Set your bed up wherever, as long as it doesn't turn into a pajama party. Dismissed."

They all fled into the bullpen, whispers and silent curses running through the air. Both Harm and Mac always had some bare necessities packed in their car, but Mac was very reluctant to get her bag out. In comes Super-Harm.

"Give me your car keys, Mac, I'll get your stuff out."

She grinned. "And they say chivalry's dead."

"Be careful, it's not too late to change my mind. You're a Marine after all. You could get both our stuff."

"Scared of a little snow, Squid?"

"Don't challenge me, Ninja!"

"Take a dare for once!"

It was plenty of comment to make him grab the keys from her hand, dart out of the bullpen and into the elevator. Feeling a bit guilty for sending him out into the cold, she headed to the break room to fix him some coffee, reminding herself not to make it as strong as she usually drank it. Harm was not a Marine after all.

She was just about done when she jumped at the touch of a very cold hand snaking around her waist from behind. One strong arm fully encircled her and pulled her snuggly against a snow covered uniform jacket, producing goose bumps for more than one reason.

"Gotcha!"

His voice, purring and seductive didn't aid her failing brain. Was she supposed to fight back? Yes, yes she was. This was just teasing and she should resist. Even if her heart wasn't in it. Her senses back in form, she squirmed to get free.

"Let go of me stupid Squid, you're cold!"

"Payback's a bitch, Marine!"

"Well, now you're not getting any!"

She had wanted to point at the coffee which she had already pored into huge mugs, but when the assumption of her words hit her, she quickly reddened in utter humiliation. The fact that Harm was laughing outrageously didn't make her feel any better.

"Too bad for you then."

He gently turned her around so she was facing him, noticing the glint of humor in his eyes right before he leaned down to give her the smallest peck on the lips, so fast she couldn't even be sure it had happened in the first place.

"You don't know what you're missing."

With that, he let go of her, grabbed his mug and left the break room whistling, leaving a very flustered Marine standing frozen in her place.

_So, what do you think so far? Reviews are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Wow! 34 Reviews on the first chapter alone. And good ones too, all of them. That's a record for me. Thank you, all of you who put in their time to review. And for those of you who practically begged me to continue soon, how can I refuse? This new chapter is for you...

**Disclaimer**: Only borrowing, but do I really need to return Harm? I'll pay the fines...oh, well...

On with it...

Deciding she would look even more foolish just standing there, Mac checked if the coast was clear before half walking half running to her own office. Quickly she closed the door to lean against it, trying to get her bearings, annoyed she was so out of breath. She smiled a little at the sight of her carrier bag standing next to her desk, her urge to strangle a certain Sailor for the moment subdued.

Another knock on her door jolted her out of the rest of her reverie as she allowed two midshipmen to come in carrying a folded bunk-bed, a mattress, sheets, blankets and a pillow.

"Excuse us ma'am, where would you like us to put these things?"

Overlooking the tiny space, she decided she'd move her desk a foot or two to the front and set up her makeshift bed behind it, so she wouldn't be in full view of the entire bullpen as soon as the door was opened. Without waiting, the two men dropped their load on the cleared spot.

"Do you need a hand setting up, ma'am?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, thank you, gentlemen. I'll be fine."

They saluted sharply, made a perfect about-face and left her to her own devices again.

Settling in for the night was easy and curious to what everybody else was doing, she stepped out into the bullpen again, only to run into the same frame for the second time in a row.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Mac, what will people think?"

"Stuff it, Squid. You're not off the hook yet."

"Off what hook? I didn't say anything."

"I know you didn't but…"

"Come on, Mac, don't you even consider it remotely funny?"

His flyboy grin broke her resolve yet again and she smiled a little.

"Okay, have it your way."

Again, her words had run away with her and she wished she could extract her foot from her mouth, hoping against all hope he wouldn't take this the wrong way. She didn't have to wait long for his retort though.

"Well, I have to say, my darling Marine, you're full of surprises today. Having it my way… hmmm, just think of the possibilities."

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sailor."

"A man can dream can't he?"

"Yeah, just keep dreaming. That's the only place you're getting any luck with me."

For a moment he seemed just a little taken aback. But not for long. Leaning in closer he whispered ever so seductively.

"Are you positive?"

Before she could answer he was well on his way to the mess, where the Admiral had ordered the mess staff to make them dinner.

After a while Mac composed herself enough to follow him, feeling not very hungry. Not for food, that is.

To tell the truth, Mac rather had a fun evening after that. Now that nearly everybody in the building had come to terms with the situation and informed family and friends, they were all set on making themselves as comfortable as possible, turning the break room into a cozy spot where the violent weather couldn't get to them. Harriet, who'd only planned to come over only for a short visit, produced a pack of cookies from her bag and after making them all some more coffee, sat down next to her husband, striking up a conversation with Mac.

Eagerly Mac listened to the latest antics of little AJ, if only just to keep herself from looking in a certain direction. Ever since Harm had joined their little circle, he'd been making funny faces at her, the worst of which was his 'wriggling eyebrows' move, reminding her of their earlier conversation. It was not just the fact he was teasing her that made her nervous, it was his flirting.

Damn him for openly flirting with her! Damn him for stealing glances at her every so often, knowing she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back. She would burn into a crisp if she would take the challenge of holding his gaze. Instead, she opted for a nice safe conversation with Harriet. Hell, she would feel more at ease discussing case-files with Sturgis.

On the other hand…flirting with Harm? She would deny it under oath, but she felt exhilarated, exuberant, alive. And wanted. And what the hell was wrong with that?

The evening dragged on and one by one, everybody left the break room to get some sleep. By midnight, Mac felt herself stifle a yawn and knew she'd better try and get a bit of shut-eye herself. She stood from her chair.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight all."

When she dared to glance over at Harm, she immediately wished she hadn't. An amused smile tugged at his mouth, though to anybody else it should seem all too innocent. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she flashed her own sweetest smile at him and wished him a good night in a husky, seductive tone.

"Sweet dreams, Flyboy."

To her amusement she saw him flush ever so little. Content at her little victory, she closed the door of the room and headed into her own office.

_Sooooo? More reviews more updates! _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: And the good reviews keep on coming...thanks again, all of you. So I'm gonna hold on to my part of the deal and give you the third chapter...enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Hoping, wishing, waiting, but never owning...sigh...

_On with it..._

How she managed to actually fall asleep was beyond her, but at two am the fun was over. She was jolted awake by what was probably a very unsettling dream, even though she couldn't remember any details. Sitting up straight she shivered when the sudden cold of the room hit her. For a moment she was confused about her whereabouts until her eyes had adjusted enough to see the outline of her office.

When she shivered again it had nothing to do with the cold. Mac felt uneasy and if she were honest, a tiny bit scared. A sudden fierce wind blowing directly against her window startled her even more. Marine or not, she felt like a little lost girl imagining there were ghosts underneath her bed.

Deciding that she could use a sip of water she glided out of her bed and slipped into the deserted bullpen. In the dark, she could barely distinguish the desks and machinery, looking quite menacing in the middle of the night. The eerie silence in the usually busy room didn't help either. The only reassuring rim of light came from underneath Harm's door.

Wait a minute…so either her flyboy needed a nightlight or he wasn't sleeping either. For a moment, Mac stood in the middle of the room, undecided. Till her longing for human contact won. Determinedly she made her way to his door, gently knocking.

"Come in, Mac."

His voice was soft but strong, indicating he wasn't the least bit sleepy. She smiled a little and opened the door. Harm was sitting up on his mattress on the floor, the bed still folded in the corner as he wisely assumed it wouldn't support his large frame. He was wearing nothing but his boxers (or so she hoped, since his lower half was covered by the woolen blanket) and he had his pillow propped up behind his back, leaning against it with his hands folded behind his neck.

Mac had to close her eyes for a second (how dare he look this sexy, with his bare chest and his tousled hair) to get all the mental pictures out of her head before slipping inside. At least with her eyes closed she didn't notice the appreciative glance Harm gave her lean figure, only clad in black panties and a tight green Marine issued tank top.

"How did you know it was me?"

A lazy, incredibly sexy grin splayed on his lips, making her stomach churn.

"I know it might be hard to believe, but I don't get that many visitors in my office this late at night. But I must say, when they look like that…"

He let his voice trail out on purpose, and more than anything he resembled a hungry predator sizing up its prey. Mac decided to just smile at him, but shivered at the same time. Immediately his voice changed from seductive into concerned.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, it's cold and dark and I don't feel at ease."

She hesitated, afraid he would tease her mercilessly for sounding so childish. For a moment, he looked like he might, but when he saw genuine fear in her eyes, he quickly ruled against it.

She shivered again.

"Come here, Mac."

Harm lifted the blanket in an invitation to crawl next to him. She remained rooted to the spot, teeth clattering by now. Using his more commanding voice, momentarily forgetting she outranked him by seniority, he repeated himself.

"Come here, Mac, before you turn into a pop sickle and your teeth wake up the entire building."

It looked so inviting. Not just the heat from the blankets (or from his body), but the warmth of his voice, the gentle smile that had replaced the cocky grin made her shiver from anything but the cold or her fear. Her body disobeyed the last part of her reluctant mind as she took three steps toward him. With a content sigh, she lowered her body onto the mattress. Almost automatically she felt herself being enveloped into the blanket and, even better, his strong arms and chest. Was she dreaming? Because if she was, she would kill the person who tried to wake her without any regrets.

Instinctively she snuggled closer to him, relishing the welcome heat his body provided for hers. Harm leaned back until he was lying flat-out on his back, with Mac on top of him, the blanket tugged around them.

"Comfy?"

Mac, almost lulled back to a peaceful slumber, simply nodded.

"Very. Love you, Flyboy."

Even in her semi-conscious state could she feel and hear Harm gulp, before he whispered in an audibly tender voice .

"Love you too, Sarah."

She smiled while she drifted further into a deep sleep.

He woke at around five, disoriented but happy, though he didn't realize why, until he remembered who he was holding. Making sure she was peacefully sleeping, he kissed the top of her head, causing her to stir and smile in her sleep.

"I meant it, Sarah, I love you."

He hoped his confession, the one he still couldn't say out loud, would find its way into her unconscious brain. Somehow, she had to feel it was true.

_Shhhh, we'd better let them get some sleep while they can, things will get pretty interesting when morning comes..._

_Wanna find out? You know what to do..._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Here we go again! Thanks for all the (again, very positive) reviews. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclai**mer: Well, you ought to know they're not mine, but if I really need to say it...

**By the way**: I forgot the disclaimer on my story "Don't ask". Consider this my correction.

_On with it...chapter IV: _

For years to come, the happenings of the next morning would become a traditional story, told to every newcomer who wanted to hear it. As for the present, the morning was a total chaos. The early birds, including Bud and Harriet (who never slept in since having AJ) and the Admiral had already had breakfast in the mess when most of the others, among which Jennifer and Sturgis came out of their offices. Everybody looked a bit crumpled, but considering the circumstances it was pointless to make any smart comments about it.

At around ten, everybody was accounted for, except for the Colonel and the Commander. In fact, the Colonel seemed to be missing. Her bed appeared to be slept in, but was vacated some time during the night, judging by the fact that the pillow and sheets were cold.

Nobody had seen her in the ladies room or the break room and her car was neatly parked outside, covered underneath a think blanket of immaculate snow.

So where was she? If she hadn't left the building (she wouldn't be that insubordinate anyway) and wasn't in any of the rooms…well, she couldn't have vanished into thin air now, could she? It was Jennifer who opted to ask the Commander. Without waiting for permission from the Admiral, she opened the door of Harm's office, forgetting to knock.

At the scene displayed in front of her, she quickly but quietly closed the door, not sure what to tell her CO.

"Well, Petty Officer?"

"The Commander is still asleep, Sir."

"And the Colonel is still missing. Which one of these things have priority do you think? The Commander's sleep or the discovery of the Colonel's current whereabouts?"

"Well, Sir, I…they…the Colonel…"

"You're babbling, Petty Officer. I don't need babbling, I need an answer."

"I…just see for yourself, Sir."

Mumbling something about discipline and the total lack thereof in his staff, the Admiral opened the door of Commander Rabb's space again, peering in. The first thing he saw answered the riddle of that morning, though the situation demanded more questions being answered in the near future.

There, tangled up in each other's arms, were two of his finest officers, including the missing Colonel. The slumbering chief of staff was, sparsely dressed, splayed in full length on top of an almost nude Commander Rabb, who, also still in dreamland, had both arms folded over her slender waist in a protective but gentle embrace. Both had smiles on their faces and both looked utterly content. Even if nothing physical had happened that night, than on an emotional level something certainly had. Deciding to give them a bit more privacy just for the time being, he closed the door, unable to wipe the grin off his face. Finally!

About ten minutes later, Mac started coming back to the land of the living. Just not entirely, her bed felt way too good. She hadn't had a full night's sleep since God knew when so with this solid eight hours (well, seven hours and fifty-seven minutes) under her belt she felt better than she had in a long time. Nobody would be able to persuade her to give up this pleasant warmth surrounding her yet. Even though she was miffed by the movement of her pillow…oh…my…God…

Suddenly wide awake, she took in her surroundings in a confused haze. How did she get here? What had happened? Why wasn't she in her own bed? How on earth did she end up wrapped up in the arms of her best friend? And the biggest question of them all: why did it have to feel so incredibly good? Her senses kicked in overdrive, she tried to fight an increasing panic attack. Not the fact that she fell asleep in his arms worried her (she would deal with that later), but the fact that it happened in the office. That they might have been exposed. And that, if asked for an explanation, she couldn't provide any. For the life of her, Mac couldn't come up with the meaning of it all.

She wriggled to free herself from his embrace, so she could sit up straight, which jolted him awake too. The fact it took him all of 5 seconds to be completely coherent and alert only added fuel to her agitation. As did the disturbing realization that he looked completely adorable. He stretched, yawned and gave her a lazy smirk that stopped her heart.

"Good morning."

What? They were half naked in his office on top of each other, they were probably already busted before they had to walk out into the bullpen to go to the bathroom (again; they weren't exactly dressed properly) and all the damn Squid said was 'good morning'? He was so dead. She groaned loudly.

"You consider this a good morning?"

"What's wrong with that? I slept very well…you look cute."

It didn't soften her up. If anything, it made her even more frustrated.

"Now is not the time to joke Harm. I mean, we're in the office, we slept together in the office."

"Mac…did something happen while I was asleep? Because I think I would remember very well if anything other than us falling asleep happened last night. And believe me, so would you."

He winked at that last statement, egging her on. She wasn't amused.

"Stop being so damn cocky, you stupid Squid. You know what this must look like. God, this is so embarrassing!"

_TBC_

_AN: (hiding in a far corner) Please don't kill me. I'm still a shipper. I promise I'll make it up...but come on people, it's Harm and Mac, they never get it right the first time around!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: (Crawling out of her corner) Phew! I'm still alive! Not skinned by murderous shippers. For that I'm grateful. So just to show my gratitude, here's a next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: It's getting too hard to come up with an original disclaimer, so I'm not trying again. They're not mine. Period.

_Here we go again..._

It took him long to answer, but for the remainder of her years, Mac would never forget the look of plain and open defeat in his features combined with the hurt in his eyes and the bare whisper of his words when he finally spoke.

"We're best friends, Mac. Or used to be anyway. You turned to me for some comfort and human warmth and I provided it willingly and without any hidden agenda. I thought I was doing something nice for you. That this was still the way things worked between us. So I'm sorry if you're embarrassed by it. I'm not. We did nothing wrong."

Now she was really ashamed. She sold their friendship short for the umpteenth time. In her blind panic, she had succeeded in ruining everything they had so carefully rebuild between them in one short sentence. Again. Would she ever learn?

Right now, she just wished the floor would open and swallow her whole. Tears started flowing from out of nowhere as she turned away from him, unable to look him in the eyes. The last thing she expected at that moment were his strong arms once again surrounding her, but as always, Harm threw a curveball at her.

"Mac…Sarah, look at me. Please…?"

His pleading made her look up. The color and depth of his clear blues had changed from the dark of his pain to something she couldn't quite place, until she allowed herself a closer inspection.

Whatever universal aligning it was that made it happen, she would probably never know, nor could she care. All she knew was that at that exact moment in time, his intentions were crystal clear: this was love. Only then did she remember the softly mumbled words both of them had exchanged that night.

As they were both so drowsy at that time, she hadn't considered it to be of true value. But now, fully awake and aware, she knew that it was. She loved this man and he was trying to tell her in his own way he loved her too.

Her tears dried on her cheeks as a smile formed at her lips in silent acknowledgement of his unspoken wide awake confession. That smile apparently was enough to urge him forward. Before she knew it, his lips were gently but firmly placed on hers, with the tip of his tongue begging entrance. With a sigh she gave in, welcoming the warmth spreading through her body. She took all he offered in that kiss, hoping she was returning enough of her own.

Apparently she was, as Harm deepened the kiss, while at the same time pulling her even closer. Mac was reeling and only the realization of their current location made her break it off before it got a little too heated. As much as she would love to take this further, they were still in his office. This was by far not the romantic setting she had always envisioned for when they finally got together. Go figure, her subconscience never allowed her to let go of that particular image, maybe knowing it would happen for them, someday.

Words weren't needed for her (not now anyway), but he obviously had the desire to vent them for once.

"Mac…last night was just…I don't know, it just felt right having you in my arms. Like you belong there. I want to have that same feeling tonight, tomorrow night, all the nights after that…I've loved you for so long, I…"

That was as far as he came before Mac pulled him back against her, claiming his lips with her own. In between, she could only mumble "I love you too," but clearly he figured that one out by himself.

It was close to 10.30 when they finally entered the bullpen. Harm had quickly dressed himself in the tracksuit he found in his carrier bag, before ordering Mac to stay put while he darted over to her office to get her bag for her. Her own change took a bit more time as Harm tried to 'lend her a hand', meaning his hands were practically everywhere and not in an entirely helpful way. She didn't mind though, quite the contrary…

It took all of her Marine resolve not to give in, but somehow in between kisses and, reluctantly, swatting off his groping hands she managed to get proper enough (sweat pants and sweater) to face their coworkers. The bullpen was empty as they, somewhat hesitantly stepped out. Harm's fingers curled around her own and she smiled sweetly. She never figured him to be so tactile, but secretly she loved him even more for it.

At last they found Bud, Harriet, Jennifer and Sturgis in the break room, enjoying coffee. Eagerly Mac pored herself and Harm a cup, which he took from her with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Thanks for giving me some, Ninja."

Mac turned quite a nice shade of pink at the reference of their conversation the day before while trying to glare at him. Didn't work, as Harm knew perfectly well she couldn't possibly be mad at him now, if ever. Still, to be on the safe side, she took a seat on the other side of the table to prevent herself from jumping him, whether in a good or a bad way.

_TBC_...

**AN**: Well, what are their friends gonna say about this? Find out with the next update...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Happy Easter everyone! Just for you to enjoy the holdiday, here's another chapter. Special thanks to all my loyal reviewers, with a special mentioning of Charmed-angel4. If you are willing to write a review with just one hand, you must like my story a lot. Which means very much to me.

So...this one's for you.

**Disclaimer**: Always the same old story...don't sue, don't own.

_Sit back and enjoy..._

If anyone had seen anything, they were peculiarly quiet about it. Maybe a tad too quiet? They'd been sitting there for five long uncomfortable minutes already and still, no secret glances, no smiles, no hints…nothing.

Just when they were lulled into a false assumption that they were off the hook, that nobody had actually found out about them yet, the Admiral came in. All stood at attention, but were waved off by their CO.

"At ease, people. No need to salute. It's the weekend and you're not supposed to be here in the first place."

Then, looking at the recently emerged, slightly dishelved officers he addressed them with a combination of a stern and fatherly voice.

"Commander, Colonel, good morning, how nice of you to finally join us. As soon as you've finished your coffee, I expect the both of you in my office."

They didn't notice the gleam of amusement in his eyes as he closed the door. Silence took over the room once again, nobody daring to look anybody else in the eyes.

"Busted," Harm mumbled, loud enough for the others to hear. Harriet almost choked with suppressed laughter, which sent off the entire break room. Mac tried not to see the humor of it, nervous as she was for the unavoidable chew out they were about to receive, but as her glance met Harm's, she saw his struggle to bite back a grin and couldn't hold on any longer herself.

Since everybody seemed to know everything already, Mac accepted the outstretched hand of her man and sat down next to him. Harriet, who was done laughing and wiping away her tears, was the first one to speak up.

"So does this mean congratulations are in order here, Harm, Mac?"

Harm hadn't let go of Mac's hand yet and now softly kissed her knuckles (grinning as she shivered at the simple gesture), answering Harriet with a remarkable tenderness in his tone.

"I think they are, Harriet. Right, jarhead?"

Mac could only nod, suddenly feeling very exposed, very shy. Though it felt good, this new Harm, being tactile, using sweet nicknames, was all so new, so beautiful…she had a hard time getting it into her head that this was real. She accepted the blessings of her friends and coworkers with a smile that got brighter and brighter, mainly because their hands seemed glued together. This was getting more real by the minute.

Reaching for his cup with his free hand he gulped the remainder of his coffee down. Then he gave her a sweet smile.

"Well, time for us to face our doom!"

She felt herself go pale, but followed him out anyway, straightening her shoulders as a true Marine. A true Marine with a cold sweat, that is. Harm saw her distress and stopped her right outside their CO's office. Gently he lifted her chin with one finger, forcing her to look at him.

"We'll be facing it together, Mac. And besides, the Admiral is not about to kick our sixes out of JAG you know."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because, dear Mac, first of all, he can't miss us. We're both good lawyers and good officers. And second…if he kicks your pretty six out, I'll kick his six all the way to the moon."

She grinned at his chivalrous, though dorky remark and rewarded him with a soft kiss on his lips, which he would gladly have taken a few steps further if there had been more than just a door between them and the Admiral. Giving her one last reassuring hug, Harm knocked.

He hadn't let go of her hand, even in the Admiral's office. This perhaps so insignificant detail was the only thing Mac would forever remember. She couldn't know that the same gesture hadn't escaped the Admiral's attention, nor did she know how much he liked to see it, how he had prayed that this exact day would come for them.

As Harm had predicted, neither of them was fired, though suggestions for a transfer out of the Admiral's chain of command for either one of them were made. Which immediately indicated their CO's hope and expectation that they would take their relationship to all the next levels. His approval warmed the both of them, as it was as close to a fatherly blessing as either of them would get.

They did get some comment on their little antics in Harm's office, but apart from a 'don't let me catch you in that position again' they were let go without too many ruffled feathers and at closer inspection, even a carefully hidden smile. Though Harm had to extract his foot from his mouth for pointing out that the Admiral had clearly said they could set up their sleeping arrangements as they pleased. He received a warning glare from AJ as well as a rather painful kick in the shin from his jarhead.

They were dismissed after that and decided to join the others to tell them the news, or lack thereof. They were all happy for them, but even more happy when the Admiral delivered the news that all roads were free again, so that they could finally leave.

"Good, I'm dying for some decent breakfast",

Mac sighed, her voice barely overpowering her stomach grunts.

"That's what you get for sleeping in late", was Harm's fast retort.

"And who caused _that_?" She huffed indignantly.

"If memory serves me well, _you_ came to _me_ last night."

He ducked just in time as Mac aimed to punch him. All she hit was air, but it was a very close call. Only then did Harm register the highly amused faces of their friends. Bud had to lean against a table to keep himself from falling over, laughing so hard.

"Just like the two of you, only together for a few hours and already at each other's throats."

Grabbing her fist, Harm effectively ended their little 'fight'.

"Better get some food into you quickly, Marine. My treat."

"It'd better be."

No way she was letting him get away with it so easily. Even if in her heart she found it highly exhilarating to be bantering like this with him. Playing it safe, he clearly opted not to retort.

Yelling 'goodbye' and 'have a nice weekend' to each other, all of them left the office in a hurry, glad to be able to go home. Even the cleaning of the cars couldn't spoil their good moods. Even locating the right car to clean was fun.

_And as spring finally rears her beautiful head, we leave them in the snow until next update...reviews more than welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** This is it. The final chapter of my most succesful story so far (thank you all for that). But, don't worry, I'm in a generous mood and very soon I'll start posting my new story, called "Confession". Hope you'll like it too.

**Disclaimer**: No mood to argue over ownership. Sadly they're not mine.

_For the last part...here we go..._

As Mac walked over to save her precious Corvette, she suddenly had a great little plan. Snow…lots and lots of it. The means, the motive, the opportunity…payback's a bitch, alright! She grabbed a fist full of the white ammo, temporarily wincing at the cold, and turned it into a nice round projectile.

"Hey Flyboy!"

As he turned, she aimed, only a bit too low, hitting him in a most inconvenient place. He doubled over and remained on the ground for a considerable amount of time.

Mac flinched. It hadn't been her intention to cause serious bodily harm, especially not in any male vital organs (vital to her anyway). Quickly she ran over, uttering apologies as she neared the crime scene. She kneeled next to him, ignoring the cold, wet ground.

"Mac…sweetheart. Next time you wanna get back at me, don't take it out on our future offspring, okay?"

She suppressed a smile at the thought of having his children and satisfied herself with a gentle caress of his cheek. Thank god he was smiling, he wasn't mad or seriously hurt.

In fact, nothing was hurt but his pride, as she soon found out. The alleged 'victim' quick as a flash turned on her, grabbed her and worked her to the ground, wrists pinned down. As she wriggled to get free, he held both her wrists down with one firm hand and with the other rubbed a handful of snow in her face.

"That'll teach you to mess with a Navy aviator!"

She spluttered to get the icy goo out of her mouth.

"Let me go Squid, or I'll do more bodily harm to you than just a little snowball."

"I dare you to try."

Her breath was labored, but determined to make him squirm, she mustered up all the strength she still had in her food-deprived body.

"A Marine never turns down a challenge!"

Mac couldn't win though. Maybe it was the cold seeping through her, or the fact she was only about half his weight, but she couldn't get herself from underneath him. Harm was panting himself, his breath puffing out in little huffs. The grin on his face indicated the joy he took from his little victory, not to mention the reward of a lovely view.

Mac wanted more than anything to wipe that cocky arrogant smirk from his lips and for once, not in a way he would actually enjoy. Meaning it was time for a little change of strategy. One he might possibly recognize, since he quite adequately used it himself just now. Well, two can play that game, Sailor!

"Harm…"

Her voice sounded soft and pleading, attracting his attention at once. He looked down at her and realized how uncomfortable she must feel, being soaked, cold and lying on a dirty parking lot.

"Sorry, Ninja, here, let me help you get up."

He got off her and held out his hand to pull her on her feet…big mistake. She pulled harder, causing him to lose his balance and topple over. Before he knew it, roles were reversed and he was flat on his back on the ground with a jubilant Marine straddling him, glee all over her face.

"Hey, you cheated!"

"So sue me!"

"That's not what I had in mind, just get off me, Mac!"

"Beg for it, Squid!"

"Never!"

"I'll make you beg!"

Giggling, she poured hands full of cold liquid goop over his face, taking no notice of his squirming.

"Come on, Flyboy, fight me if you can."

She thought she was on the winning side, until Harm put one finger against her rosy lips.

"Mac? Shush."

Then he hooked his other hand behind her neck and yanked her head down, capturing her lips with his own.

Forgotten were both their attempts at winning, forgotten were the cold, the snow, their surroundings, their friends. Nothing was more important than that kiss, the soft caress of his lips, the probing of his tongue, his arms around her, the encouraging moan escaping from his throat…

"I told you I didn't want to catch you in such a position again, officers."

Busted, again. If the Admiral was mad, he didn't let on, but both of them scrambled on their feet in record time. Breathing heavily, they turned toward their CO, the redness of their shame masked by the redness of the cold. Forgetting it was the weekend and they were not in working attire, instinct kicked in and they came to attention, albeit a bit shaky.

"Sir, sorry Sir", Harm offered, knowing it sounded pretty lame.

"Leave it, Commander."

Then, grinning: "I suggest you go home to clean up and warm up and I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning. We have to find a way to keep you both occupied with a hell of a lot of work. And I do mean a hell of a lot of work. Dismissed, everybody!"

He huffed indignantly, just to hide his amusement. These two would be the death of him someday.

After that debacle, she had no idea how they'd gotten home (Harm's home), but she could vividly remember how they got 'cleaned up and warmed up'. Consequently, that Sunday morning was the second morning of her life she woke up in his arms…

Monday came along all too soon and by the end of the week came Mac's transfer. She was given the opportunity to become a fulltime judge, which meant a bigger office only one floor up, a nice paycheck and a new CO.

As long as she didn't preside any cases which Harm was either prosecuting or defending, there was no fraternization. Plus, as a bonus, she could still have lunch with her former coworkers. All in all, a wonderful solution.

One year later, Admiral's office…

This didn't look good. The first snow of the season had started to fall early this afternoon and the streets outside were already coated with thick layers of slippery liquid goo. Add the fierce gushes of icy wind to the scene and you had all the ingredients of one mean snowstorm. This didn't look good at all.

Minutes later, she was called into Admiral Chegwidden's office, where she found all of her friends and her husband already present.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that all roads heading in and out of D.C. have been closed off. So those of you who don't live somewhere within walking distance from headquarters are ordered to stay inside till further notice."

Harm reached for his wife's hand, grinning at the memory. History was about to repeat itself…

THE END

_Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. As promised, my new story will be up soon. _


End file.
